Contrast
by Syaoran and Dracen Uchiha
Summary: Contrast. Black and white. But both strayed for the border where the two ran together as grey. Where two could be one. Traitors, but only because of love. Rated M for extreme lemon. X3 SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Dracen here...gah. My first lemon. My editor died from bloodloss trying to edit it...X3 It's partially a fic that popped up while I was trying to get Syaoran to finish the next chapters for Lost...A substantial read while I get her to finish it...

Yup. So, it's yaoi. No like, no read! Pwease don't flag this...it's rated M for a damn reason...

Naruto: Dracen-chan doesn't own Naruto. If she did-

Sasuke: *Tackles the blonde into a kiss*

Dracen: That would've happened a long time ago...*sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Contrast<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran on. Pursuit was necessary. The bleak winter was hard, in Shimo. He needed nourishment. The flesh and blood of others would serve the purpose of letting him survive. This winter was particularly harsh, and prey was scarce. The enemy was nowhere in sight. He growled, tired and worn. Blood dribbled down his side. His dark, sleek hair was matted with dried blood. His black cloak cast a shadow on his features, hiding them.<p>

He joined the Akatsuki a month before. He took Itachi's place. Karin had been killed by Kakuzu. Thank god. That bitch was better dead. Juugo took Sasori's place. Suigetsu took Hidan's place. He had no partner. Deidara had paired up with Kisame.

He just finished killing off some threats. But he was looking for a partner.

He needed a fresh trail, one where maybe, perhaps, he could follow and hopefully locate a certain blonde. He hadn't seen the sky blue eyes for what felt like a lifetime. His legs, weakened from hunger, buckled out underneath him and Sasuke collapsed in the snow. He howled bitterly. Despair rang through the woods. Beneath the pain was longing for another.

He wearily stood up again, and walked through the heavy snow, footsteps imprinting themselves into the ground. He ran onward, and caught a bare whiff of life. The scent became stronger, and he kept going, primal instincts aroused. He was near and the trail became clear, like the ice that hung from the dead branches. He padded quietly through the crisp snow, and leapt over a frozen river.

Sasuke could recognize that scent.

Red eyes saw through the light foliage, and beyond the several trees, beyond the ice, in a small field, was a solitary individual. The golden hair glinted like sunshine in that world, spiky tips messy, yet graceful. Blue eyes like the sky. The innocence they held not lost in the world of bloodshed. A certain naïve blonde stood still in the snow, white cloak around him. The ceramic mask hung loosely around his neck, and a katana in his limp left hand. Besides him was a bloody heap.

Sasuke could see the remorse and guilt in those pure sapphire eyes. He could see the sky in them. He could see the resentment his little kitsune had for killing others, even when it was inevitable in the world they lived in. So innocent. Untainted. Unlike the monster he became.

He could take a human life on a whim. But his little kitsune wouldn't.

He could kill without thought. But his little kitsune avoided death.

He had no life ahead of him. But his little kitsune did.

He didn't deserve any help, pity, sympathy, or care. Not anything. In his mind, his little kitsune deserved everything.

He wanted the blonde, right then. He wanted that little kitsune. Desperation tore at the hollow void where his heart should've been. He wanted someone. He wanted to stroke those golden silken bangs. Brush them aside from the face to reveal the sky that those eyes held. To be able to hold Naruto against him, feeling the life that thrummed within.

Those red eyes never wavered.

Those blue eyes were laden with guilt.

The hands of a killer, those of Sasuke, whose conscience was lost to the wind.

The hands of the innocent, those of Naruto, who took lives, but not without remorse.

A hollow where the heart should be.

A heart where the sunshine lived.

Naruto was the light that Sasuke found in the darkness.

Sasuke was the shadow that Naruto had to find.

Contrast. Black and white. But both strayed for the border where the two ran together as grey. Where two could be one.

As Naruto sheathed his katana and strapped it across his back, Sasuke decided to make his presence known to the blonde. A senbon whistled through the air, and Naruto's gloved hand snapped up, catching the needle before it hit him.

A blur hurtled towards him, and before he could react, Naruto found himself pinned to the ground, snow cushioning his fall. A dark cloaked figure gripped his wrists tightly. Naruto tried to flip him off, but Sasuke wouldn't have any of it.

Naruto started yelling. "Get off of me, you bastard—"

Sasuke chuckled, and kneed his blonde in the stomach, cutting off the sentence. Naruto sucked in a shaky breath. As an ANBU, Naruto didn't quite feel the pain. But somehow, this penetrated his senses like a shard of ice. He cursed. How did he let an enemy nin catch him unaware? At this rate, he would most definitely get himself killed. He gasped, and tried to call for Neji and Shikamaru. "Neji—"

Sasuke had enough. If he couldn't get Naruto to shut up through pain, then he would have to resort to other methods.

Before Naruto could finish yelling, Sasuke dipped down, and caught those lips in a kiss. It was gentle, innocent, and Naruto shut up with shock. He couldn't see the face, with those dark bangs shielding those eyes from view. But there was so much emotion behind that kiss. His eyes hazed over with lust, and he responded by kissing back. The touch was so familiar. It reminded him of someone.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. Even after Sasuke left Naruto for Sound, and deprived him of his attention, his little kitsune still responded the way he always did. Sasuke gently nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Naruto gave a muffled groan, and parted his lips.

Naruto knew he wasn't thinking clearly. But that touch…

Sasuke ravaged Naruto's mouth, running his tongue and mapping out each contour. Naru-chan tasted like ramen. As usual. Heh. But it Naruto tasted better than any ramen would.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. Sasuke responded by kissing harder, trying to pour three years worth or of yearning into a simple kiss.

Finally, they parted for much needed air. Naruto panted. Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto's left wrist, and stroked Naruto's face, caressing the whisker-like scars. "My little kitsune…"

At the sound of that voice, Naruto started. His cerulean eyes widened in recognition. He reached up slowly with one hand, and pushed back the hood, revealing the spiky black hair. Naruto brushed aside the loose bangs, and into the blood-red orbs, where he saw longing. "Sasuke."

They attacked each other with equal ferocity, tasting each other, bringing back memories. Each kiss became more passionate than the one before. Sasuke's right hand found its way under Naruto's shirt, and smoothed his hand over every muscle.

Naruto had grown. No longer a shrimp, but wiry and thin with muscle. Graceful, and tan. Sasuke marveled at how the muscles rippled under his touch. "Simply beautiful."

He broke off the kiss, leaving Naruto breathless and nibbled on his ear. Then he growled, "You're my little kitsune, Naru. Mine."

As Naruto moaned and whimpered under Sasuke's touches, Naruto's fingers threaded through the raven colored hair. Sasuke made his way down Naruto's neck, trailing light kisses, before decided that the collarbone was a decent location that could be hidden by the collar of the jacket.

Naruto gave a sudden yelp as Sasuke bit down hard, breaking skin. Pain swirled with pleasure, until the two could not be differentiated. Sasuke lapped up the blood that had begun pooling, and when the wound stopped bleeding, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's, slipping his tongue in.

Naruto could taste his own blood when Sasuke attacked his lips again. Tangy, metallic, yet delicious. The moans and groans became louder. On impulse, Naruto flipped them, and bit Sasuke on his collar bone. The blood, indeed, as Naruto hoped, tasted just like Sasuke.

Blood from the love bites and Sasuke's wound stained the ground.

Such masochism. But the two wouldn't have it any differently.

Sasuke didn't like being on the bottom. He had to be the dominant one. And he was going to make Naruto scream his name. More than once.

As soon as Sasuke was back on top, he began grinding his hips into Naruto, watching as the blonde gasped in pleasure. His back arched off the ground. "M-more...Sasu…more!"

Sasuke eagerly complied. The delicious friction between the two created pleasure that had Naruto begging for more, and Sasuke desperately trying not to fuck Naruto hard right then and there.

Naruto could swear that he hated his pants at that moment. On him and Sasuke. "Ahhhhh….."

Sasuke was smirking into Naruto's cloak. Hearing his little kitsune moan was more than just arousing. He found himself quite hard, watching Naruto's flushed face. It was cold in the snow, but neither cared at the moment. "Hard already, Naru-chan?"

Naruto blushed profusely. Hard was an understatement. Sasuke reached down and stroked Naruto's member gently through the (annoyingly constricting) pants, and Naruto moaned even louder. Sasuke paused for a moment, and decided to move the two, before anyone walked upon them. In a flurry of snow, the two found themselves now quite far away from the rest of Naruto's team. By now, the cloak was gone, the jacket, the shirt, pants as well, and now neatly down to the boxers.

Then, the boxers were gone as well. Sasuke took Naruto's member into his mouth, and experimentally sucked. A sharp gasp was followed by Naruto arching off the ground in pleasure. "F-fuck. Sasuke…"

A few minutes later, Sasuke removed himself, leaving an unsatisfied blonde on the ground. "Ready? Pull your legs back."

Naruto did so, and Sasuke admired the sight in front of him. He was going to have fun fucking this little kitsune. He held up two fingers to Naruto's mouth. "Lick."

As soon as it was well lubricated, Sasuke removed them, and replaced them with his mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, bringing him closer. He inserted the two fingers in at once into Naruto.

Pain flashed through, and was replaced with pleasure. Naruto was now shamelessly moaning and whispering Sasuke's name. As Sasuke prodded further, he reached Naruto's pleasure spot. Naruto screamed. "M-more!"

Sasuke smirked, and right before Naruto reached his peak, he pulled out. Quickly, he took his member, aligned it with Naruto's entrance, and pumped in, kissing Naruto ferociously simultaneously. Pain burst in Naruto's mind, causing tears to form and stream down his face. He whimpered.

Sasuke licked those tears away. "Relax, my little kitsune."

After a few seconds, Naruto had adjusted to the intrusion in his ass, and gave an experimental shove. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's tight warmness engulfed his member. He began a steady tempo, pounding in harder and harder.

Screams echoed in the desolate iciness, and the two lovers rocked back and forth, while Sasuke pounded in, faster. Naruto was literally being torn apart. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke panted. "Wait just a little longer. We'll come together."

Sasuke sealed his mouth to Naruto's, and pounded in one last time with as much force as he could muster, and squeezed Naruto's shaft.

He saw stars as he came, cum spewing onto Sasuke as he came as well, his seed in Naruto. The screams echoed onward. Then, as the europhia started settling down, Sasuke collapsed on Naruto. The heat kept the cold away. The two lay motionless, panting heavily.

Sasuke recovered first. But he lay there, thinking. Naruto turned over on him, and sighed. "Why can't you go back with me? I've gone too long without you."

Sasuke sighed. "Because I'm a traitor and they want my head. But you know how much I lust for you."

They knew that they couldn't stay any longer together. Love wasn't meant to exist in such a situation. But it did, and it somehow blossomed. Sasuke didn't say it out loud, but Naruto knew that Sasuke loved him. And he did back. In a society where gay was considered a taboo, their relationship was threatened. "Stay with me?"

In the world of war, it was also threatened. It endured, but maybe, not for much longer. "I'll come, Sasuke. I won't sacrifice my love for a world where I'll be alone."

So they cleaned off, and got dressed. They were going to stay together. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face into the soft golden locks, gently rocking back and forth. Nuzzling his little kitsune. A solitary tear made its way down his pale face.

He was a killer. His little kitsune wasn't.

He was a traitor. His little kitsune wasn't.

He had nowhere to go. His little kitsune did.

He was the shadow. His little kitsune was the light.

Now, it was going to change. His little kitsune was willing to give up his innocence for him. Give up the lantern that shone brightly in the world they lived in. For him. Join the shadows, and follow him. Give up his dream of being the Hokage. Leaving behind the village they had both grown up in.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter. "I'm not letting you go."

He slipped a ring on Naruto's left ring finger. It was Kisame's ring, before he switched partners. "You're officially in the Akatsuki. My partner. Let's go."

The two left, hand in hand. Traitors, but only because of love.

Contrast. Black and white. But both strayed for the border where the two ran together as grey. Where two could be one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Meep. There it goes. If enough readers want one, then maybe I'll write a sequel...Please review!

-Dracen


	2. Author's Note

Contrast: Author's Note

For those of you out there who put this on alert, or author alert, I congratulate you. Because then you get notified first if something happens. Well, I did write the first chapter of Fine Line, which is the sequel to Contrast. It will be multi-chapter and full of good stuff. :D

So, thanks for those of you who supported me, and I hope you enjoy Fine Line~

-Syaoran, Dracen, Tatsuhiro, and Matai


End file.
